(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multipurpose extractable keyboard module cartridge, which is constructed to include a module cartridge and a keyboard.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional keyboard is used merely for keying in, and a connector slot must be utilized to provide the connection of the keyboard. Although a majority of current keyboards are configured with one PS-II or USB (Universal Serial Bus) port, the connector slot can only be utilized for keyboard connection and serves no other favorable functionality.
Popularization and utilization of memory cards and media PC are increased rapidly, and when using the memory card, utilization of a card reader is necessary to read digital date stored within the memory card. However, a connector terminal of the card reader is configured with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) port, and with present digital products, including digital cameras, scanners, printers, and so on, all being configured with the USB (Universal Serial Bus) port, necessity has resulted for a user to purchase an additional USB-HUB (Universal Serial Bus HUB), wherewith can provide for connecting of a large number of devices.
The inventor of the present invention was motivated in providing a peripheral device that is configured with functionality of multimedia keyboard, USB device and the card reader.